


On Memory, and Transatlantic Phone Calls

by thecarlysutra



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-09
Updated: 2007-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel's going to die tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Memory, and Transatlantic Phone Calls

  
There are a lot of things he wishes he could forget. The things he's done, the people he's hurt.

The hair he's had.

Tomorrow he's going to die, but he doesn't want to forget about that. A life, to not be wasted and baseless, requires perspective.

What he wishes he could forget, sitting in the dark at his desk in the silent, still husk of Wolfram and Hart after hours, is her phone number. She's moved, more than once, but he – perhaps subconsciously; he never plans to do it, it just ends up done, like breathing . . . well, perhaps not like breathing. Not for him. – finds himself constantly updating himself on her location, her contact information.

Darla was right. He's sick, and he'll always be sick.

The phone feels so light in his hand, and he realizes suddenly that he has absolutely no idea how they work. All this technology – phones, computers, those iThingies – all just seem like magic, working only because people will it to.

The ring still sounds harsh and abrasive, fake. He remembers when phones had actual bells.

"Hello? Oh, um— _pronto_?"

The room is dark, and the phone is so light in his hand. He's going to die tomorrow.

He just wants her to stay on the line.

He wets his lips, closes his eyes. "Buffy."  



End file.
